


Windows

by Pande



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Windows - Freeform, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pande/pseuds/Pande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony just works too hard for Steve's liking. And a bored Steve is never a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with..... realism in mind. Not that I have any actual clue what realism means in this sense; given that I am both female and have never had sex in my life. Go for it. :\
> 
> This entire fic is sex, sex, sex, sex - all of it. You have been warned.

Interrupting Tony in his workroom had become a sort of past time for Steve Rogers. Well, when Steve wasn’t working out. Or working out. Or working out some more. Or perhaps that one time he successfully navigated the Ipad. Or when he was working out.

However, he felt compelled to interrupt Tony at least twice every day - just to tease the genius.

And it was about that time again.

Steve stepped lightly down the concrete stairs, he opened the door silently (for even though Tony instructed J.A.R.V.I.S. to not let anyone in, Steve had an all access pass). The door closed quietly behind him - not that he needed to care. Tony’s music was blaring loudly the second the door opened. Steve shook his head with a frown, how did Tony work with how loud that music was? He paused for a moment, admiring the view.

Tony was sort of dancing, typing while also fixing some small tech his brilliant mind had thought up, probably in his sleep. He was wearing one of those loose tanks that Steve highly enjoyed, his lightly muscles arms were covered in a sheen of sweat. Tony was biting his bottom lip, his rich brown eyes were protected by ruby-hued safety glasses. And those damn crimson welding gloves. Tony looked so serious and intent on his work, of course, every now and again that look was broken by a maniacal grin. Steve bit his tongue slightly, trying not to rush forward too quickly. Part of his interruption code of honor was that he had to get him at a non critical moment in his inventing.

 _Ah._ There it was.

Tony had turned all his attention towards reaching for his drink. And there Steve slipped in, literally.

He reveled in the exact moment when Tony realized someone was there. That tightening of his shoulders, his feet starting to slide apart into a better stance. A snarky snarl in his throat.

However, by the time Tony was anywhere near prepared to fight back, Steve had one arm around the Iron Man’s waist and the other on over his shoulder, cupping the side of Tony’s face and turning it towards Steve.

“Hello,” Steve said softly into his ear.

Tony raised an eyebrow before casually looking at his wrist - and the invisible watch that lay there - “Bit early, aren’t you?” Tony asked. Trying to get his heart beat back under control, he frowned when he felt Steve’s quiet laugh through his back. He snarled, “Excuse me, but I was busy. Now is not the time.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, “So you think, but I saw you reach for that drink. And where there’s a reach, there’s time for something quick.” He grinned and tilted Stark’s face up, Steve nibbled on his neck. He enjoyed feeling Tony tense under his teeth. The hiss of air and the click of Tony's teeth made him smirk.

Tony snorted loudly, “With you, it’s never quick.” He grumbled, letting his head tilting back and enjoying the things Steve’s mouth was doing to him. He let out a soft noise.

“Salty,” Steve said, giving his neck a gentle lick. “And you know you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tony tried to push him off, “Seriously, I have to get this converter working, Steve. If I don’t I’ll have to—- ngh?” Tony’s sentence was silenced as Steve kissed him. Tony turned his head and body, but Steve’s arm tightened around his waist, restricting his movement.

“Shut up,” Steve said quietly when he was done. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, watching the skin ripple with goosebumps. His hands slid under Tony’s shirt, feeling the lazy muscles there. Easily, Steve turned Tony, backed him up onto a desk and grinned wolfishly as Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Besides, I was bored. There’s not much to do around here. And this exercise seemed more... exciting.”

Tony’s face reddened, “Hey, look, just because you’re bored doesn’t mean you get a freaking booty call. Like I said, Rogers, I have a lot of important projects that I’m already three deadlines late on. And you know how Pepper gets after I’ve missed the fourth deadline.” Tony said, trying to hold his shirt down as Steve teased it up around his waist, dropping to his knees, not even listening to Tony. Meanwhile Tony kept on talking, going on and on about how this was a bad idea and if he didn't get the project done. He paused and looked down as Steve teased his shirt up anyway.

Steve nuzzled against Tony’s belly fur, his fingers going for Tony’s pants.

“— And you know she’ll come down here and kick us out - please Steve.” Tony’s mind was still trying to prevent what he wanted. He finally laughed, “But then again… work can be put off. I mean, what’s an hour or three?” he commented, looking down. Tony blinked. “What?” he asked.

Steve lifted an eyebrow, “Only three hours?” Steve teased, “I’ll have to make sure to go very slowly,” he comment quietly, he looked around, “Although, we’re lacking in certain... tools. We’ll just have to go back upstairs for them later.”

“Or we could go no—- or, or not!” Tony cried as Steve’s face nuzzled his crotch. Normally he could hold his own tone (you know, because he wasn’t a womanizer before he’d met Steve, right?), but it was sudden and surprising. Steve seemed particularly enthused about this encounter. “You figured out something, didn’t you?” he asked, one eye closing and his hand resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve mumbled something into Tony’s crotch, which made Tony want to roll his shoulders in pleasure.

“Sorry, didn’t hear that one soldier. You’re going to have to lift up your face.” He commented.

“I said,” Steve replied, lifting his head, his hands on Tony’s thighs, “Yes. Today I not only worked the Ipad, but changed the channel several times. It was a good day. I’m in a celebrating mood, and I don’t care who sees.” Steve said, before returning to Tony’s pants. His fingers deftly unbuckled the loose jeans before his fingers teased at the zipper, “So you’d better lock down the house, since we won't stay just in here.” Steve said friskily. He smiled, despite his ability to cope with modern world, he had taken many steps towards being computer literate. Certain things he would never understand, but he could manage.

Tony called out, “J.A.R.V.I.S.! If there is anyone in the building, kick them out and lock the doors. Protocol 8, if you would.”

> _Of course, Sir._

His hand clenched on Steve’s shoulder. “Easy there, I don’t get it up that quickly.” He said, “No amount of rubbing is gunaa— Cold!” Tony jumped back into the desk painfully, “Ow!”

Steve pulled his hand sheepishly out of the hole in Tony’s boxers. He looked up at Tony with hooded eyes. “Sorry,” he said, “Let me warm that up for you.” he said quietly, breathing on his hand before slipping it under his own shirt. Tony bit his lip as he watched Steve reach down into his own pants.

“Mhm,” Steve said quietly. Tony bit his lip, a few minutes later, Steve lifted his hand back out. He beamed at Tony, “There, all warmed up. Sorry to shock your little man.”

Tony snarled half heartedly as Steve’s hand reached under his shirt, now warm. “It’s not little, Soldier. Take care how you address your commanding officer.” Stark’s voice as sarcastically light in pitch. He was looking down at Steve who’d kissed his lean abs.

Steve looked up at, “If you outranked me, I would mind my tone, sir.” Steve’s voice was low and mocking. Tony looked down at him as Steve reached into his boxer’s, cupping his still limp cock fully in his soldier hands. Steve looked up and grinned, taking a moment to nuzzle Tony’s belly fuzz once more before nipping lightly at the man’s waist and navel. “But as it is, you’re just a civilian. And civilian’s need to know their place - behind the fighting lines. Warm, safe….” Steve’s blue eyes looked up at Tony, “Happy.” He grinned and nipped at Tony’s hips again. His empty hand circled around Stark’s lower back and gripped him loosely. In the confining material, he was gently touching, fingering. Prodding.

Slowly, Tony’s other half was coming to life. Steve gave Tony a very toothy grin, not surprised in the least to see that Tony was looking mildly unimpressed. Steve was learning, and it was part of the learning process that he figured out Tony’s ‘cues’. So he knew that Tony was close to biting his lip. That barely twitching eyebrow, the grip of his hands. Steve was a grinning child on the inside. Besides, this style of learning was very interactive.

His fingers roamed the warm, texture of Tony’s cock. Every now and again, as Steve’s fingers grazed delicate spots, it would twitch. Steve would try not to shout with excitement. Instead he let his fingers tremble, which only ever added to Tony’s excitement. As the man of iron became more and more aroused, the better Steve thought he was getting at this game.

Steve Rogers fought down the urge to cheer and look up at Tony when the man’s cock was firm enough to poke out of the boxers. Instead he leaned forward and gave it a small, lingering kiss. He could feel Tony’s legs tighten under his hand. He resisted purring, and looking up at Tony. With a smirk, he remembered the first time Tony had showed him the ropes. It had been such a moment for him, he’d actually turned to Tony, his blue eyes bright and asked ‘Did I pass?’

The jerk hadn’t stopped laughing for a week straight.

Steve was a bit more practiced now. There may or may not have been several odd resource questions asked to J.A.R.V.I.S. to help further his… knowledge. Right now he was putting it to work. He dipped back down and licked before taking a portion into his mouth. Steve again had to resist the urge to smile when Tony made small noises and his gloved hand placed itself in Steve’s hair.

Steve’s tongue worked carefully, feeling the ridges, bumps and veins. He smiled around the lean cock. Completely enjoying sucking on it, he laughed slightly, pulling back, nibbling his merry way along the dick. He cast a brief look up at Tony. The man’s face was set back in ecstasy, Steve returned his entire focus to Tony’s lean dick. He licked, nipped and sucked his way along the cock. At one point he stood back up, his mouth deliciously salty as he kissed Stark. His hands travelled through the man’s hair, his tongue dancing in and around Stark’s mouth. Teasing. There were a couple of nips and Steve pulled at Tony’s bottom lip, his blue eyes half closed as he did so. He exhaled with a grin when Tony’s gloved hands clawed up his back. Steve’s hands were firmly on Tony’s lower back and ass, pulling their crotches together.

He particularly enjoyed the wide-eyed pleased look Tony got when his cock rubbed against Steve’s loose fitting jeans. That savage grin returned as Steve kept at it, his mouth finding all the sensitive places on Tony’s neck. He bit down hard on Tony’s left side, right where his shoulder met his neck. Tony’s hips thrust forward and he let out a loud call. “Christ, Steve!” Tony swore loudly when Steve didn’t let go. Steve pushed him back against the desk, his hips rocking gently against Tony, his tongue flicking at the skin between his teeth. He pulled back lightly, knowing that Tony would enjoy the tingle of pain. He nearly let go when Tony gave a soft call, his hands buried in Steve’s hair. “Steve,” Tony’s voice was a growl.

Steve let go, pleased to see the tiny indents on Stark’s pale skin. He grinned and went back to kissing Stark, his hips rocking harder, longer. He could feel the underside of Tony’s cock rubbing against his zipper and his own semi-hard penis starting to perk up from the attention.

“I’m not done with you yet, Stark.” Steve said softly. He trailed one of his hands down Tony’s chest, grinning when Tony pushed back against him. He circled the reactor with a lazy finger, his hand turning south, rubbing lightly at Stark’s skin through the tank top. His hand slipped into Stark’s boxers and took the dick fully in hand. His hips were still rolling as he stroked the cock up and down. His blue eyes were focused on Stark’s face.

Tony’s eyes were closed, Steve was enjoying the way his kissable mouth hung open slightly, the way his head titled back with each stroke - but he really, truly enjoyed the way that Stark’s eyebrows furrowed, lifting up in the middle. Like he was surprised, scared, and feeling something so intense in that second. Steve leaned in and kissed him again, how could he not?

His fingers worked a little bit of military magic on Stark’s cock; his talented nails raked lightly around the crown of Stark’s dick. He laughed low as Tony jumped. Steve kissed Stark one last time before sinking to his knees once again. He nuzzled his face against the erect penis before licking up the shaft lightly. With a smirk, he pulled down Tony’s boxers under the man’s balls. With a last look up at Stark, he got back to work.

His mouth took in the dick, pulling lightly, sucking on it gently. He moved his head a couple of times, he pulled the cock up, licking near the base, his tongue flicking lightly up to the tip. He took it back into his mouth and rubbed the rough portion of his tongue on it. He looked back up at Tony when the man put his red gloved hand in his hair. Steve pumped with his hand. He blinked in surprise when Stark started to thrust gently. He froze when Stark’s hand grabbed his hair, holding his head still. He looked up when Tony started to talk, but he couldn’t move his head.

“Alright soldier, enough teasing. Let’s get this show rolling,” Stark growled, his cock twitching in front of Steve’s face.

“Oh, so now you’re calling the shots?” Steve teased him, his eyes on the lightly bobbing dick. He bit his lower lip, wanting to taste it more. No matter how many blow jobs he’d given Tony, he still absolutely had so much fun watching Tony’s reaction each time.

“Baby, I’ve always called the shots.” Tony said, his free hand grabbing his dick and pumped it lightly in front of Steve’s face. “Now, open up and show me how much you’ve learned.” He laughed, “After all, you never know when there will be a test on it.”

“Shut up, Tony.” Steve said darkly, but he opened his mouth obligingly.

He groaned when Tony navigated his dick into Steve’s mouth. He just knelt there while Stark thrust a few times, enjoying the low noises Tony was making. He made a small noise of protest when Stark kept pushing. Steve’s eyes closed, mostly relax as his nose hit Tony’s belly. He heard Tony groan above him. Steve had learned a thing or two. He worked his throat, swallowing as careful he could around Stark’s dick. He let out his breath when Tony pulled him off. He licked his lips, before kissing the tip of Stark’s cock again.

He let Stark pump a few more times into his mouth before his hand came up, clawing lightly down Tony’s back. He got more aggressive, his hands demanding that Stark thrust faster. Harder. He mentally laughed at Stark’s ‘control’. But if there was one thing he knew about the man, it was to never. Ever. Tell him he wasn’t in control. All too soon he wouldn’t be anyway.

He looked up as he felt Stark shift, his stance widening to hold himself up. Steve grinned roughly. Almost there. He waited until Stark pushed Steve’s face back onto his cock - that was when Steve stood up and picked the avenger up in his arms.

Tony let out an outraged cry as he felt his feet being swept out from under him. He clawed at the fully clothed Steve as the man carried him out of the office and up the stairs to the middle level of the house. “Steve, no! No Steve! Bad! Put me down!” Tony cried, struggling, his still erect cock wacking against his stomach, “Where are you taking me! Stop! Steve!” Tony cried, he made protesting noises when Steve kissed him.

“Shut up Tony,” Steve told him. He placed Tony down in front of the class patio that faced the beach. Tony tried to move, but Steve’s hand clamped down on the back of his neck. Tony wisely froze as he heard Steve open the draw of the desk closest to them. Tony snarled when Steve’s free hand pulled his pants down past his ass. His skin pimpled at the sudden chill. But he didn’t say anything. He just remained there, his cock softening with a lack of attention. Suddenly Steve was behind him, Tony shivered at the breath of air in his ear, “Ready, Stark?” Steve asked quietly. “Look, we’ve got an audience. Pity they can’t see us.” Rogers’s voice was low, laughing.

Tony snarled, “Alright, stop this Steve. Let’s go to the bedroo—-ngh!” He cut off as Steve wrapped a warm hand around his cock and pumped several times, Steve’s hips thrusting in time against Tony’s ass. “S-steve, Steve, really now!” Tony cried, trying to keep his voice even. His hands pushed against the glass of the window, holding himself in place.

“Spread ‘em, Stark.” Steve said quietly, his voice brokering no complaining or evidence of any other option.

Wisely, Tony listened, “For the record, this is not something I ever thought you’d be into.”

“It’s been on my mind for a while now,” Steve’s tone was distracted. His hand still slowly pumping on Tony’s cock. “This is about as public as we’ll get,” he whispered into Tony’s ear. "I don't need any more people seeing you naked..."

Briefly, Tony heard a click of something opening behind him - but all thought was drowned out when Steve bit him again on the same shoulder. He cried out, his hips thrusting forward in Steve’s hand. “Ah! Damnit, Rogers!” Steve merely grinned, his hand lifting off Tony’s cock, but his teeth bit down harder. He felt a savage joy when Tony cried out again, Stark’s hands falling to his cock and he pumped it roughly. He tilted his head back. Tony snarled when Steve pulled his hand off.

 “Can’t have you going off too early, now can I?” Steve commented dryly.

“Fuck off,” Stark said angrily, he turned to glare at Steve.

“No, that’s what I’m doing to you,” Steve gently reminded him, “And now, I’m about to fuck you.” He said quietly, his lubed up fingers pressed against Stark’s ass.

Tony bit his lower lip, determined not to make a noise as Steve worked him gently with one finger, then another. He took his time, enjoying the sweat springing up on Stark’s forehead. He nibbled delicately on the pale neck, his other hand still pumping him slowly. Just enough to keep him riding the edge, but not enough to send him over. He was getting quite good at this sort of thing.

He added a third finger finally, enjoying the tightness of Stark’s ass. He loved the moment when it relaxed around him. Steve let Tony take a step back, his ass now poking adorably into Steve’s crotch. Finally, Steve knew Stark was ready. He took his fingers out, enjoying Stark’s whimper.

Steve’s hands unbuttoned his jeans, he unzipped them slowly, enjoying making Stark wait. He pulled his cock out, reached for the tube of lube and a condom. He’d put it in the desk about a week earlier and had spent the rest of the week working up the courage to fuck Tony in the window. Right in front of the beach, when he looked up, he could see people there. Enjoying the waves, playing beach games. He felt so excited fucking Tony in full view of those things. Granted, the windows were tinted.

His cock jumped when he unwrapped the condom and rolled it on. Steve’s put some lube on his free hand and clicked the tube closed. He applied the lube to his dick, sucking in his breath at the cold gel. Steve rubbed his hands along his clothed cock for a couple of seconds, coating it with the lubricant. After all, he didn’t want to hurt Tony. Once he was sure it was completely covered, he stepped back up. His dick poking Tony’s ass lightly. “Ready?” Steve asked politely.

Tony looked over his shoulder at him, “Duh, what took you so lon—-!” Tony’s head jerked forward as Steve’s cockhead popped into his ass. “God!” Tony swore loudly.

Steve pushed into him gently, as always. Finally he was buried to the hilt in Stark’s ass. He grinned and his arms wrapped around Stark’s midsection. One reached for his cock, encouraging the dick to stay upright while Steve’s cock was buried in his ass. “Hang in there, little guy,” Steve teased. His hips rolled into Tony, not pulling out. He just shifted slightly. Waiting for Tony, always waiting on Tony.

“Steve, why are you so polite all of the time,” Tony’s dry tone amused Steve.

“My momma raised me well. Always be polite to your partner,” He said cheerily, taking Tony’s vocalization as a go-ahead. He pulled out half-way and thrust back into Tony. He bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensation of filling the Iron Man. His hand pumped along Tony’s cock slowly, purposely out of time with his thrusting. He savagely enjoyed the moans Tony was letting out. “Now, now,” Steve said quietly, pulling out further than before, “Don’t hold back on me, Tony. I’ll just have to work harder.” He thrust up into Tony, catching the man by surprise. Tony let out a cry of pleasure. “That’s better,” He said and started thrusting again, enjoying the way Tony’s shoulders bunched.

Steve kept at it, listening to Tony’s cries getting higher and louder. Occasionally he bit at Tony’s neck, keeping the man in check. His thrusting changed every now and again, not letting Tony settle into any sort of beat.

Finally he pulled out. Steve turned Tony to face him. He kissed the man, stepping against him and forcing his back against the window. “Ngh!” Tony said as their cocks touched. Steve grinned, sucking on Tony’s lower lip, pumping both of their cocks together with his hand. He nipped at Tony’s nose, kissing it lightly. Steve recoated his penis with lube before he knelt and picked up Tony. “Hey!” Tony cried out in surprise.

Steve repositioned himself, and Tony’s back hit the glass again with a dull thunk. “Yes?” Steve responded, looking at Tony with playful blue eyes. He gently lowered Tony onto his cock, his strong legs braced for such an angle. He laughed when Tony’s head jerked back. Unfortunately, Steve hadn’t thought about fully removing Tony’s pants from his body, so the fabric had to stretch and rub on his midsection. He laughed however, looking at Tony’s cock. “Stroke it for me, Tony.” He said huskily. Tony looked at him with one eye, his arms were around Steve’s neck, holding on to him.

“In a sec—ah!” Tony cried when Steve thrust into him again, “Ah, shit.” Tony said. His back sticking to the glass, holding him in place. Steve grinned. Finally one of Tony’s gloved hands came off his shoulder and stroked to stroke himself. He pumped in time with Steve’s thrusts. Judging by the look on Tony’s face, Steve guessed he didn’t have much time left until the man came. He leaned in and kissed Tony. He kept kissing the man as he picked up his tempo, thrusting harder and faster into Tony’s ass. He kept kissing the man around the moans, cries and muted screams Tony made. He licked and kissed Tony’s throat when the man’s head was forced back in ecstasy. Steve laughed, biting Tony’s adam’s apple lightly. He licked it clean before he kissed the genius again.

“Ah, ah! God, Ngh! Steve!” Tony’s voice was strained.

“I know Tony, I know,” Steve said, his own voice rising in pitch, he was getting close as well. He leaned against Tony, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead into the glass over Tony's shoulder, his thrusts only coming harder now. “C’mon, come for me. Come for me,” Steve told the man huskily. The sounds of Tony’s cires were dragging him over the edge faster than he thought possible. “C’mon baby, scream.” He said.

Tony stubbornly kept to his short cries.

Steve growled, his orgasm sneaking up on him. He could feel it building, he thrust harder. He could feel Tony there, nearly there…. with a snarl, Steve bit hard on Tony’s neck. As hard as he could without breaking skin. Suddenly there was the scream he’d been looking for.

Tony’s cock jerked several times in his gloved hand the second after Steve bit him. The wave of pleasure that Stark rode had him squirming with pleasure, he let out another scream as his cock pumped out sperm all over his pants and Rogers’s chest. “God, Steve!” he screamed again as he felt Steve come into his ass. Steve didn’t let go of his neck, but he stopped biting as hard. He still held on though, he pulled Tony off the glass with a soft suction noise (where his skin had mildly stuck to the glass) before he carefully lowered both of them to the floor. He let go finally and looked at Tony.

Tony’s eyes were closed, a look of complete joy and content was there. Steve leaned forward and kissed him, feeling Tony’s cock getting softer under him. He pulled out of Tony with a quiet pop. He let Tony lower his legs to the ground and comfortably positioned himself onto of the genius. He didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t done yet. He pulled up just enough so that he could lick at Tony’s chest and neck. He delicately licked at his bite site. Feeling a tiny bit bad when Tony flinched. It would hurt a lot more in the hours to come. He hadn’t meant to bite that hard - sometimes Steve forgot how strong he was.

Delicately, he licked down Tony’s chest, his teeth nibbling on Tony’s nipples through the tank top fabric. His hands were under that same article of clothing, feeling up the man’s sweaty chest. Steve grinned, pulling the shirt over his head and licking at Tony’s abs. His tongue trailed down Tony’s hairline to his soft cock. Steve had no plans to bring it back to life, but he at least needed to clean up Tony’s mess. His hands lifted the flaccid dick and he quickly licked the sperm off it. He looked up at Tony. The man was still breathing really hard. Briefly, Steve wondered if Tony was actually going to have a cardiac arrest - he’d heard about that happening to people.

But Tony was in excellent condition.

Finished cleaning the man up, Steve was on all fours below him. Tony’s head was off to the side, his eyes closed. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, “Tony?” He asked quietly, “Are you okay?” he began to grow worried when the man suddenly opened his eyes and they shifted to look at him.

“You.” he said, “Are. Amazing.”

Steve beamed, “Well, I did have a good teacher.” He said sheepishly, his cheeks and ear tips coloring a light pink shade. He leaned down at kissed Tony chastely on the forehead. “And I’ve been thinking about it all week. Next time I’ll remember to take your pants off all the way.” He laughed, “And your shoes too. I’ll just have to plan it better all around. Sorry,” he said softly.

Tony looked at him and blinked. “Are you serious?” he asked, getting up on his elbows. His kissed Steve gently, “That was the craziest thing you’ve ever done,” Stark pulled back, his breathing back under control. “Only now,” he said cockily, “You’ll have to work at it to impress me.”

Steve grinned, “I’ve got another thing or two planned. We’ll see what happens.” He laughed and kissed Tony again. He sat up, grabbing Tony’s hands and pulling the man up with little effort.

Tony looked down at himself, “Well, at least nothing is ruined this time. And I’m so glad I didn’t put carpet in when I redecorated the place. Absolutely smart move on my part.” He commented dryly to Rogers. He looked at the man with a quirked eyebrow. “You, on the other hand. If you ever fuck me with your pants on again. I will kill you. If my ass is hanging out, yours had better be there too.”

Steve held up his hands in defeat, “I’ll try to remember that the next time we make love. Equal nudity all around. Will I have to wear gloves too?” he asked teasingly.

“Don’t tempt me, Captain. You’re suit is more free to fuck in.” Tony said arrogantly.

Steve’s blush deepened, he turned his head. “I-I didn’t. That’s my outfit, Tony. I can't.”

Tony’s grin could have killed children, “Oh I dunno, Rogers. I might need Captain America to save me. You know, some magazines say that a bit of roleplaying in the bed keeps a relationship much more interesting.” He leaned in close to Steve’s face, “Only I don’t have to pretend that Captain America is fucking me, because he will be.”

Steve’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn’t have a response for that.

Which was for the better, because Stark was going to kiss him anyway. He enjoyed having the upper hand with comebacks.

But he really hoped Steve didn’t think he was joking about the whole ‘Captain in bed’ thing. It was really something Tony wanted in the future. He couldn’t do anything back - after all, his suit was made completely of iron. Little bit tricky there. Plus wearing the stabilizers? Not a good choice. Tony quirked up his eyebrow at Steve, he smirked and lifted up a sperm coated hand, he placed it on Steve’s nose gently. “No comeback?” he teased. Steve closed his mouth and frowned at Stark.

Tony laughed, he shivered slightly and leaned in, kissing Steve.

He blinked when Steve’s arms went around his shoulders and pulled him in close. It took him a couple of seconds, but he relaxed. Good old Steve. Of course he’d notice the shiver. That’s who Steve was. A really, really considerate guy. Tony smiled, kissing him again.

Just what Tony needed.


End file.
